Anything and Everything: A High School Reunion
by Buddyboy98
Summary: -ONE SHOT, Anything and Everything Universe, Post Remnant- Mr. and Mrs. Long attend their 20 Year High School Reunion. Hilarity that only Jake and Rose could muster is assured!


**Anything and Everything: A High School Reunion**

_**19 Years after the Epilogue of 'Anything and Everything'**_

* * *

"Why the hell did I ever let you talk me into doing this?" Rose muttered, as she nervously fiddled with her dress. They were going to their twenty year High School reunion. It was something of a reunion for Rose too, even thought she hadn't graduated from a High School. Jake had told her that it was just as much her reunion as it was his. She had made friendships and developed bonds in the three years that she went there. However she was thinking differently, she thought she would always be remembered as the girl who was pregnant during Junior Year, and she hated being gossiped about. Besides she was a different person in her time at High School.

When she had gone to James Monroe High School, she had to play Rose, and the only time that she could be herself was with Jake, his family and the Huntsclan. Rose honestly didn't know if she could play 'Rose' anymore, even that didn't make sense in her head. She assumed that a more clear way to explain that was she didn't know if she could play the Huntsgirl or Rose, it had been years since she had to play one or the other. Jake had conditioned her to be something of a combination of them and that was her true self, and that was what was scaring her. "God Jake, I hated High School."

"I did too, but I want to show you off," Jake smiled before pushing himself off of their bed and coming over to the mirror and wrapping his arms comfortably around her waist. "And I have a feeling that you want to too."

"Show you off?" Rose snickered as he laid his head on her shoulder.

Jake nodded and pouted. "Don't you want to see Brad Morton again?"

If Rose didn't know better, she could sense amusement in her husband's voice and rightly so, she had seen what happened in Middle School and through High School between them. The more she thought about that man, the more she wanted to vomit. Brad Morton had been the most stupid person that she had ever met in her life, and that was saying something.

"Sure, but only if you want to take him out to the basketball courts and beat the hell out of his probably fat ass," Rose teased, and as she expected, Jake laughed and ran his hands over her black silk covered stomach.

"You know I knew there was a reason that I loved you kid." Jake laughed.

Rose turned around in his embrace and caught him in a mock glare. "What do you mean _'kid?' _last time I checked sweetie, I'm a tad older than you."

"Be that as it may _Mom_," Jake teased as Rose scowled, "Is that something that you want to admit. I mean you've never told our kids your real age."

"And there's a reason for that Honey, it's merely to give the impression that you are the master of this house when in reality I am," Rose smirked before turning back to the mirror. "Alight, you've talked me into it, no go away."

"You're getting ready then?" Jake asked as he backed away from her.

Rose nodded with a sigh. "Yes, and I'll look stunning too."

* * *

"Nervous?" Luong asked as he watched his Uncle pace the length of the living room. He'd be nervous too if he had to go back and see all of the people he hated in High School had worry to have your life judged by them.

Jake looked over and sighed. "A little, for a few reasons really and I'm worried that your Aunt is going to start a scene. One of my best friends through High School and Middle School is going to be there and let's just say that Rose doesn't like her very much, in fact she downright hates her."

"Oh? Oh …a little jealousy thing going on here?" Luong asked.

Again Jake nodded. "You could say that mildly, do you remember the night that you came to America? Well my friend had come over to talk with me and when Rose got here, she pointed a shot gun at her and told her to go."

It had been ten years since he had met his Aunt, and in that time he had grown to know her fairly well and that didn't surprise him at all that she had homicidal tendencies born out of jealously. But she had no reason to be jealous, because his Uncle was entirely devoted to her and he'd never leave her for someone else. However all he did was nod and cross his arms over his chest, he was watching his cousins tonight while his Aunt and Uncle were at this High School reunion and it would prove to be a very interesting night if his Uncle's worries came true. "I'm sure that Aunt Rose can control it."

"Rose? Controlling her Jealousy? The day that happens is the day that the sky falls, Luong." Jake said looking back to the hall of the apartment.

And standing there in the sexiest dress that he had ever seen on her, Rose watched with curiosity. Neither Luong nor Jake knew how much she had heard and neither of them knew what to say. "So …do I look stupid?"

Jake shook his worries of her hearing about the conversation he had with his Nephew, and absorbed what his wife had looked like. Standing there, she wore a tight fighting shimmer silk black dress that accentuated her every curve. He smiled at her stupidly when he realized that the slits on the legs of her dress showed a generous amount of creamy thigh, and then it was clear to him that she wasn't even wearing any make up beside a light shade of red lipstick. Her fountain of blond locks was put up in a simple pony tail with a few tresses hanging free, when Jake was too shocked to notice that she had moved closer to him, she smiled. "I look great don't I?"

Looking over to Luong, she winked at him. "Thanks for watching the kids tonight Lu, I owe you. We'll be back around say eleven maybe midnight?"

Quickly shutting his dropped jaw, he nodded stiffly. "That sounds eh…okay?"

"Good," She smirked before looking back at her husband. "Let's go Jake."

* * *

"Look at them all Rose," Jake whispered into her ear as they slow danced on the dance floor. "All of the men are staring at you like you're a piece of meat and they're glaring at me with murder in their eyes. God I love this."

Rose laughed and tightened her hands around his neck. "That's good your getting your ego stroked Jake. But don't press your luck, tomorrow you're my servant for making me do this, you have to get the kids up for school, you have to take them there and help them with their homework."

Sighing, he pulled her closer to him. "And I have a feeling there's more?"

"Yes," Rose said through her smile. "For making me act like the School Girl Rose again, you have to make me and the kid's breakfast, you get to serve it to _me_ in bed. Then you have to cook us dinner all week, and then it's no holds barred in our bed for the next month, that sound good Dragon Boy?"

Pulling back, he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you acting like this Rose?"

"You didn't think that I'd see Trixie over there in the corner did you? Well you'd be shocked to know that she's been staring at us for the past ten minutes," Rose said, forcing her arms back around his neck. "Look I know that it's not like you invited her or anything, but I don't like being in her presence, let alone when she's been ogling my husband like a little toy."

'_A little toy?' _Jake reflected with a hint of amusement. And almost as if she sensed this, she smiled against his chest that she had been leaning in and breathed in his scent. "I'm not going to kill her, but if she decides to talk to you I'm not going to be the nicest bitch on the block. Understand?"

"Crystal." Jake smiled.

* * *

The party had passed without incident. Rose had even had a few friendly conversations with her former classmates. She of course had to swallow the questions of why she left at the beginning of their Senior Year, and she told them the plain truth, except of course for the reason why she had to leave her daughter and husband, but she improvised. Working her charm, she managed to weave a tail of her Uncle kicking her out and being forced to leave, and she also weaved a fictional tail of her return from California. A few of her old friends even wanted to meet Alyssa which made her laugh later at them. Jake was wondering when she was going to slip and lose her temper, especially when it came time to talk to Trixie and her date.

He had been silently biting his nails, he didn't want to have his wife ram his former best friends head through the table, but he didn't exactly want to hurt Rose by being too friendly with Trixie. "So? It's been like ten years?"

"I know," Trixie nodded, stealing a few dirty glances with Rose. "Life's moved pretty fast for me. I got married, had a kid, I have a great life. But I'm really curious to know how your lives have been going since we spoke."

Rose looked up from the table. She had been staring at it for the length of Jake and Trixie's conversation. When she noticed that Trixie's apparent 'Husband' had left the table, she immediately let a dry sarcasm directly into her voice. "We had another kid, Alyssa had a few more kids, and I got a job with the Government. Guess what Trixie? I shoot people for a living now."

"Well isn't that exciting for you?" Trixie bit off tersely.

Jake sighed and put both of his hands on the table. "You two, I don't want what happened between us Ten _fucking_ years ago to be broadcasted here."

"Your right Jake," Rose said getting up from her seat in a flash. "I will be talking with a few of my friends, when you're done with this bitch, find me."

Trixie laughed. "That's funny Rose, I was about to say the same thing."

The other woman narrowed her eyes and growled before stalking off into the crowds. Jake shook his head before turning around and facing a smirking Trixie with a disappointed look. "Why did you have to do that Trixie?"

"She's still as much of a crazy bitch as she was ten years ago," She responded. "So she got a job with the Government? Is she a spy, I mean-…"

Jake looked down to the table, and holding back a laugh, he nodded his head. "Uh, I'm not supposed to tell people this but yes, she is one."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Trixie reflected dryly.

The former American Dragon shrugged. "It didn't really surprise me either."

"So is she like gone for a long time?" Trixie asked growing more curious.

Jake nodded, yes she was, even though she had maybe left the country two times in the past ten years, she was gone. Rose was one of the few full time domestic CIA agents in New York and she and perhaps a group of twenty covered different places in the state. Whenever a terrorist threat was made against New York City or any of the surrounding boroughs, she was the one who responded for the CIA. If there was any trouble that pertained to the War on Terrorism in the state, she had to drive to _wherever_ it happened from their home in _Manhattan_. "Sometimes, but most of the time she's home with me."

"Good for you," Trixie said with a sigh. "As long as you're happy with her."

Jake smiled, and then he looked back to his wife who was now talking to a girl he recognized as one of her study partners back in High School. "You know what Trixie, whatever doubt I had about my life with her, they're all gone. I mean I've been married to her for over a decade, that's proof."

"If you say so Jake," Trixie said with a bit of a frown. "Look it's been nice talking to you and all, but I've got to go pull my husband from a girl he's been flirting with. I suggest you go pull yourself out of the doghouse."

Snorting, he nodded and watched her leave.

* * *

"The last fifteen years of my life have been the most strange really," Rose said to her old friend, Olivia DeWatt who used to study with her life there was no tomorrow. "I've had five kids in a three year period, so that's the big change. And I went from being a cop to working for the Government so…"

Olivia blinked once before a knowing smile spread across her face, and when Rose realized that the girl was looking over her shoulder, she turned and looked at her husband who was approaching them. "Damn! Is that Jake!"

"Yep," Rose nodded with a smile, so apparently she could show him off like he had so blatantly done with her. "God he's a piece of work isn't he?"

The other woman nodded. "Yeah, I mean god when did he go so tall-…"

"Watch it Liv," Rose warned with a bit of smile. "He's still my husband."

Olivia looked back at Rose; her mouth was about five inches open. "You married him? I mean it's not like I didn't expect you two to get together, but who knew he'd turn out like that for god sakes? How is he in bed?"

Rose laughed and fiddled with her hands. "Let's just say he doesn't-…"

"Disappoint?" Jake supplied with a low chuckle as he made it to the back of Rose's chair and placed his hands on her shoulder and squeezing them.

Olivia flushed and looked down at the table while Rose just bit back a smirk of pure smugness. "That's the word I was looking for Honey, how are you?"

"I thought that we'd catch another dance before we went home, but if you want to stick around and talk to your friends, I don't mind," He responded with a light smile before looking over to Olivia. "Olivia, it's been awhile."

The other woman nodded. Yes it had certainly been a long time. "Jake how are you? I see you married Rose here. I knew you'd get her, by the way how's the kid? I haven't seen her since she was a baby."

"Alyssa? Oh my, she's in her thirties now and has four kids." Jake answered.

"It makes every teenage mother proud to watch their young." The former Huntsgirl nodded with dryness lacing her voice. Jake knew exactly what she was mocking, and it was a certain someone with green eyes and black hair.

Olivia smiled curiously at Rose. "What do you mean by that?"

"My daughter followed in my footsteps and got pregnant at sixteen," Rose shrugged. "It makes me wonder if that sort of thing is genetic. And you know it's not like I could have stopped her, and she loves her husband."

The other woman thought about that for a moment, she knew that pregnancy was rewarded in the end by a beautiful gift, but if you weren't ready for that gift then you were sure to have a bad start in life. But looking at Jake and Rose, they seemed to overcome the fact that they had a child out of wedlock and while they were still minors. "Did you make her marry?"

"No," Jake chuckled, still rubbing his wife's shoulders. "When it was just me I could never make her do anything she didn't want to do and when Rose finally came back, she was fifteen and she was starting to have a life."

"You know when they stop being cute?" Olivia asked with a giggle.

"When they start calling you Mommy?" Rose supplied in her best deadpan.

Olivia laughed. "That's close, when you freaking name them."

"You have no idea how true a statement that is Liv," Rose said before looking over her shoulders to look up at Jake. "Well Jake, you said you wanted to dance before we hit the road. That doesn't sound half bad."

"Wait, I wanted you two to meet my date!" Olivia said holding her hand up and motioning back to the refreshments table at a certain blond haired former school bully. Both Mr. and Mrs. Long would have fallen over if their bodies hadn't been petrified by the intense shock of it all.

Brad Morton joined the three of them with a surprised smile on his face, and to no one's surprise, including Olivia; the man began to leer at Rose. He had grown portly, he wasn't obese, but he certainly wasn't in shape, not to mention the fact that his hair was thinning out and Rose could swear that his teeth were covered in a bad stain of yellow in the dim Gym light. In that moment she was glad that she ended up with Jake and she wanted to vomit at the very seldom times that she had left Brad continue his advances.

"Hey Rose," He said taking one look from her feet to her head. "Damn, I have to say that you look enchantingly beautiful. Are you still with this loser?"

She nodded. "Let me tell you Brad, you sexy, _sexy man_, I have just reproduced like crazy with this loser. And looking at you, I'm a just glad that it was him and not you. By the way I can see the damn moon on your head."

He merely scowled at her and looked to Jake. "You have something to say?"

"Actually yes I do," Jake smiled before wrapping his arm protectively around his wife's slim waist. "I am just marveling in the fact that I have _this_ woman on my arm and a few million dollars in the bank and you have your belly."

Rose laughed and winked at Brad one more time before they turned into the crowd that was on the side of the dance floor. They didn't notice Olivia throwing her punch in Brad's face and storming away from the table. But he didn't really look as if he had noticed, he was too busy staring at Rose's behind. And he almost had a stroke when he saw Jake's hand lightly pat it.

* * *

"You know I am actually glad that we went to this," Rose smiled as they walked down the sidewalk more than an hour later. She was truly happy, because she had been able to talk to people that she was sure that she would never be able to see again. And she was happy that she was finally able to put Brad Morton in his place one last time. "It was very fun."

Jake smiled. "I'm glad you had a great time Rose. I'm really happy."

"And you don't have to be my slave," Rose soothed in a teasing smile as they marched up an alley between two buildings. "I can take care of it all."

The former American Dragon snickered. "Oh I don't think so dear, while the children are at school I intend to be at your beckon call and _service_ you."

Rose laughed. "Damn right Dragon boy."

And as soon as Jake was sure that no one could see them, he looked at her and grinned. Then he spoke that phrase that he had said for every single day for two straight years, before he had learned to control his powers wordlessly. When he was in his full Dragon form, he leaned back down to all fours and lowered his back to offer her a seat on it. "It's a special night."

"Don't be too rough on me Dragon Boy," Rose smiled before walked over and straddling his back with both of her legs. "I'm really not in the mood."

* * *

**Authors Note:/ This is a little thanksgiving treat, I had this idea when I was having dinner with my family earlier. For the international readers, Thanksgiving is where all of your family sits around a table and eats turkey until they get bloated. I also have something planned for Christmas too, it'll be a ficlet, ten chapters at most and it's a Long Family Christmas. Hope you thought it was cute, I certainly did. I also have one other one shot planned, due to be out sometime in January, it'll depict Rose and Jake getting their vows renewed. Can't wait to start it! **


End file.
